Kogarasumaru: Worlds Apart
by Spyrospitsfire
Summary: SPOILERS! After Ikki is defeated by Sora in an AT battle, Ikki undergoes extensive training so that he will be able to fly! Thrills! Romance! And Action abound in this Fanfiction!


Kogarasumaru: Worlds Apart

-A tale told by Spitfire-

-Prologue-

Spitfire, that's what they called me in my past life. I have no regrets with the life that I lived, aside from never proclaiming my burning love for Simca. When I try to think back to the days of the old sleeping forest, it seems so long ago, like a dream long since passed. All of my friends either faded into obscurity, or befell a tragic fate. I often spent late nights cruising around the city, searching for my former allies. Tears would steam down my face, as I cursed the gods for their cruel ways. "I beseech you lord, allow my friends to rediscover the path's from which they have strayed." Moments after uttering these words I was attacked; they wanted the flame regalia, and they obtained it. This was the moment my fall from grace began. For weeks, I walked down desolate streets, with my head hung in shame. I would go for days without eating; my appetite had disappeared the moment my regalia had been swiped from me.

I decided that I should put the world of AT's behind me, so I pursued my other passion; hairdressing. I became a master. Hair would take the shape that I willed it to. My days would be fully scheduled with women who admired my work; I had become a king of hair. The thrill of running my fingers through an untamed mane, helped me forget about AT's.

That is until she came back into my life.

One day, while I was styling a gentleman's hair into a side sweep that was reminiscent of Rob Blagojevich's rockin' do, Simca walked into my shop. Her hair brushed against her legs as she approached me, there was ferocity in her long strides; she had come here for a reason. "That's all for today," I said, as I lead my customer towards the door; I ignored his protests. Once I had dealt with the former customer, I directed my attention towards Simca. I sensed that beneath her playful demeanor there lay anger, which was ready to unleash itself and engulf me in flames. I was a helpless calf waiting to be gunned down by a merciless hunter; the tension was killing me. Before she opened her mouth I knew what was coming, she was going to chastise me for having given up on AT's; she was here to get me riding again.

"I want a haircut."

My jaw fell to the floor with a thud; I couldn't believe that she hadn't come here to persuade me to continue riding. She sat in my barber's chair, kicking her feet gleefully, as she waited for me to commence the haircut.

"I won't do it." I said, flatly. "Why not?" She enquired. "Your hair is magnificent; to glance at it is to know what love is." She shook her head, "I need a change; I need to fly. When I look at this hair I feel… trapped; this hair is my cage." "You're wrong! It's your heart that has trapped you; you refuse to see the beauty that abounds among us. Like a fish that has grown discontent with the water, so he ventures onto land. Who needs the sky?" She stood up and hugged me, "I do."

That's when I knew I had to begin riding again; it would be my job to deliver Simca unto the sky.

But this is not my story; no, I've already experienced my fifteen minutes of fame. The story that I'm recounting to you is about a young crow, and his journey to one day reach the sky. His road wasn't an easy one, he had a late start and he was given the near impossible task of defeating sleeping forest. In preparation of this treacherous task, Ikki (the crow), and the rest of Kogarasumaru, underwent extensive training; under my supervision. This short time period is the setting of our tale, and what a tale it is! There is longing for love, forgiveness, acceptance, power, and perhaps most of all; friendship.

I'm hoping that this story won't fall upon deaf ears, listen to it intently and allow yourself to be humbled. I hope that after reading this tale you will be able understand both, your strength and limitations, and how you can overcome your personal adversities. Allow your hearts to be moved; let your eyes fill with tears, your heart with love, your stomach with despair, and your mind with courage. Permit this story to become your wings!

* * *

><p>Author's notes-<p>

I've had this idea brewing in my noggin for quite some time, so I figured that I should allow the rest of the world to see it. This is my first fanfiction, but this seems like loads of fun, so you can expect to see more of me! I hope you enjoyed the prologue!


End file.
